gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
GTA Wiki:Bieżące wydarzenia
Witamy w portalu dotyczącym aktualności ze świata Rockstara i serii Grand Theft Auto. Grand Theft Auto V 25 października 2011, 16:02 (dodane przez: Texel) Tak, to nie żart - wszyscy, którzy chcieli dzisiaj wejść na stronę Rockstar Newswire (między innymi ja), zostali bardzo zaskoczeni, ponieważ... Grand Theft Auto V zostało oficjalnie zapowiedziane! Oprócz oficjalnego loga, podano datę wydania pierwszego trailera - 2 listopada. right|300px Coraz bliżej... 19 października 2011, 19:45 (dodane przez: Texel) Jak można było się spodziewać, w związku z nadchodzącymi urodzinami GTA III, Rockstar Games (i nie tylko) kontynuuje obsypywanie fanów prezentami, związanymi z tą właśnie grą. Zostaną one tu pokrótce opisane. Pierwszym prezentem jest wydanie kilkunastu odświeżonych artworków postaci z gier oraz obu boxartów gry w formie tapet. Wybrać można spośród ogółem 14 tapet, do pobrania tutaj. Kolejną sprawą jest zapoczątkowany przez IGN.com cykl tekstów, związanych z GTA III. Będzie on trwał przez tydzień, opublikowane zostały już trzy teksty (kolejne zostaną tu dodane): *niedziela, 23 października: Wspomnienia redaktorów IGN, związane z GTA III *sobota, 22 października: Jak powstało GTA III *piątek, 21 października: [http://uk.games.ign.com/articles/121/1210210p1.html Najlepsze easter eggi GTA III] *środa, 19 października: Jak Grand Theft Auto III zachwyciło swoją generację oraz Radio z Liberty City ustawia poprzeczkę *wtorek, 18 października: Dan Houser omawia Grand Theft Auto III *poniedziałek, 17 października: Branża gier pamięta o Grand Theft Auto III *niedziela, 16 października: Jak Grand Theft Auto III zrewolucjonizowało rynek gier z otwartym światem Pojawiła się także niepowtarzalna okazja: do piątku można zadawać Rockstarowi pytania, związane z produkcją, historią jego dziesięciolatka. Można to robić w komentarzach pod tym artykułem. Jak na razie, ostatnią sprawą jest wypuszczenie przez Rockstar pamiątkowego filmiku o GTA III - publikację, podobną do trailera, można obejrzeć tutaj. 10. rocznica wydania GTA III za rogiem 14 października 2011, 16:51 (dodane przez: Texel) W związku z nadchodzącą dziesiątą rocznicą wydania Grand Theft Auto III, Rockstar zapowiedział wypuszczenie w świat kilku rzeczy. Pierwszą z nich jest wypuszczenie na rynek figurki głównego bohatera gry - Claude'a, wykonanej w skali 1:6. W zestawie z modelem postaci znajduje się uzbrojenie, dodatkowe modele dłoni oraz obydwa jej stroje (strój zwykły oraz więzienny). Figurka jest dostępna do kupienia w Rockstar Warehouse, za jedyne $149,99 (466,57 zł, według kursu dolara z 14 X) link. Druga wiadomość dotyczy wydania gry na kolejne platformy. Po PlayStation 2, PC, Xboxie oraz Macintoshach przyszedł czas na sprzęt, działający pod kontrolą systemu Android oraz Apple iOS. Na dzień dzisiejszy, potwierdzono kompatybilność gry z następującymi urządzeniami: iPad 2, iPhone 4S, Droid X2, HTC Evo 2, LG Optimus 2X, Motorola Atrix, Samsung Galaxy S2, Acer Iconia, Asus Eee Pad, Motorola Xoom, Samsung Galaxy Tab 10.1. Gra zostanie wypuszczona jeszcze na jesieni. Trzecia wiadomość jest mniej ważna - dotyczy wypuszczenia na rynek plakatów, związanych z grą. Pierwszy z nich przedstawia amerykański boxart gry, drugi - jego europejską wersję. Oba plakaty można zamówić w cenie 15 dolarów (niecałych 47 złotych) na stronach, do których podano linki. Dodatkowo, zapowiedziano kolejne niespodzianki, związane z rocznicą wydania gry - stay tuned! Rockstar udostępnia kolejne reklamy 26 lipca 2011, 12:51 (dodane przez: tomta1) Rockstar po raz kolejny powiększył swoją ofertę reklam dostępnych na specjalnie przygotowanej do tej stronie, The Advertising Council. Ostatnia aktualizacja powiększyła ofertę o: * GTA Vice City Stories (1984) ** A PSA from Jock Cranley ** The Barfs!: Get Your Free Drinking Glass * GTA Vice City (1986) ** BJ's Used Autos ** Complete the Look: New Wave ** Giggle Cream ** "In the Future, There Will Be Robots" * GTA San Andreas (1992) ** The Cavern of Sorrow ** Glory Hole Theme Park ** Herr Grubbers Spa * GTA Liberty City Stories (1998) ** The Pastmaster: Patriot Edition Wiadomości ze świata spolszczeń 11 lipca 2011, 18:17 (dodane przez: Texel) right|300px Grupa IronSquad, znana w świecie fanów serii GTA głównie ze spolszczeń do GTA IV oraz dodatków, wydała właśnie ostateczną wersję spolszczenia do Grand Theft Auto IV - wersję 1.0. W wersji tej dokonano ostatnich poprawek, przetłumaczono pozostałe pojedyncze linijki tekstu oraz naprawiono instalator polonizacji, sprawiający niektórym graczom wiele problemów. Polonizację można pobrać tutaj. Dodatkowo, polonizacja dodatku The Lost and Damned jest na ukończeniu. Postępy w tłumaczeniu określane są na 80%, a twórcy zapowiadają, że będzie ono gotowe jeszcze przed końcem wakacji. Na stronie zostały zamieszczone screeny, przedstawiające tłumaczenie - jeden z nich można obejrzeć na stronie, a resztę - w galerii IronSquadu. Newsy od zespołu Iron Squad 23 czerwca 2011, 13:58 (dodane przez: tomta1) Po miesięcznej przerwie od newsów mamy dla was dwie wiadomości od zespołu Iron Squad. Pierwsza wiadomość, smutna dla większości użytkowników, to taka, że zespół tłumaczący Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned nie zamierza wydać wersji beta tłumaczenia. Tak więc oczekiwanie na polskojęzyczną wersję pierwszego z dodatków do GTA IV się nieco wydłuży, jednak gracze dostaną do dyspozycji od razu w pełni przetłumaczony dodatek. Poza tym, grupa Iron Squad poszukuje zdolnych tłumaczy, grafików, a także programistów. Poszukiwane są osoby sprawnie posługujące się językiem angielskim, niemieckim tudzież rosyjskim (oraz polskim, wiadomo). Jeśli ktoś chce się zgłosić do tej ekipy i bezinteresownie pomóc promować język polski w świecie gier, może zgłosić się przez tę stronę. Kilka nowych informacji 21 maja 2011, 9:45 (dodane przez: Texel) I kolejna dwumiesięczna przerwa bez ważniejszych informacji. W ostatnim okresie trochę się jednak wydarzyło. Pierwszą wiadomością jest fakt o wczorajszym wydaniu w Europie długo tworzonej gry Rockstara, o tytule L.A. Noire. Więcej informacji tutaj. Internetowy sklep z grami komputerowymi, muve.pl, wprowadził w ten weekend promocję, obejmującą wszystkie oferowane tam gry, wyprodukowane przez Rockstar Games. Ogółem, w promocji znalazły się 23 tytuły i kompilacje. Całą ofertę można zobaczyć tutaj. Spolszczenie do GTA IV/Nowy kalendarz eventów 22 marca 2011, 15:30 (dodane przez: Texel) Przez ostatni czas, nie działo się nic poważnego, związanego z serią GTA - wszystkie wiadomości to jedynie plotki. Tym razem jednak... Ekipa IronSquad zakończyła właśnie tłumaczenie gry Grand Theft Auto IV, wydając wersję 0.99 (do pobrania tutaj). Tym samym, ekipa rozpoczęła tłumaczenie pierwszego dodatku do gry - The Lost and Damned). Rockstar wypuścił nowy kalendarz eventów multiplayerowych, w okresie kwiecień-czerwiec 2011. left|275px 15 kwietnia (piątek), 21:00 - 0:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (Xbox 360) 28 kwietnia (czwartek), 22:00 - 1:00 /'GTA IV: Complete Edition' (PS3) 6 maja (piątek), 21:00 - 0:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (PS3) 26 maja (czwartek), 22:00 - 1:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (Xbox 360) 10 czerwca (piątek), 21:00 - 0:00 /'GTA IV i EFLC' (PC) 24 czerwca (piątek), 21:00 - 0:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (PS3) Gone Clubbin'/Nowy kalendarz eventów 9 grudnia 2010, 14:07 (dodane przez: Texel) right|275px Po wyłonieniu w ubiegłym tygodniu zwycięzców konkursu na najlepsze video - Fight Club, czas na następny - jest on zatytułowany Gone Clubbin'. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, tematem konkursu są kluby nocne w Liberty City. Jak zwykle, Polacy nie mogą zabawić się w konkursie. A oto kolejny rozkład eventów Rockstara, tym razem w okresie styczeń-marzec 2011. Gracze będą mogli wziąć udział w siedmiu eventach, z czego dwóch związanych z serią GTA. left|275px 7 stycznia (piątek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (Xbox 360) 20 stycznia (czwartek), 0:00 - 3:00 /'GTA IV oraz EFLC' (PC) 4 lutego (piątek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (PS3) 17 lutego (czwartek), 0:00 - 3:00 /'Midnight Club: Los Angeles' (Xbox 360) 4 marca (piątek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (Xbox 360) 18 marca (piątek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'GTA IV: Complete Edition' (Xbox 360) 31 marca (czwartek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (PS3) Wielka promocja na Steamie! 7 listopada 2010, 11:53 (dodane przez: Texel) center|600px Dla wszystkich maniaków GTA, którzy nie posiadają jeszcze niektórych gier z serii GTA, platforma Steam przygotowała promocję. Kończy się ona dzisiaj (trwała przez weekend, wybaczcie za opóźnienie). Jeszcze tylko do jutra można zakupić na tej platformie pięciopak gier z serii (GTA1, GTA2, GTA III, Vice City oraz San Andreas) ze zniżką aż 75%! Paczka, która zazwyczaj kosztuje 30 euro, jest dostępna za niecałe 30 złotych. Warto się skusić, choćby dlatego, aby pograć bez płyty w napędzie. Paczkę, po uprzedniej rejestracji w serwisie, można zakupić tutaj. Relacja: Multiplayerowy event Rockstara w EFLC na platformie PC (20 października) 2 listopada 2010, 17:57 (dodane przez: Texel) [[Plik:News (39).jpg|thumb|center|640px|Absolutny, multiplayerowy dom wariatów. Dwa Buzzardy rozrzucają szczątki płonącego pojazdu, wynikająca z tego eksplozja wyrzuca GwRockstar3 w powietrze...]] Dziękujemy wszystkim, którzy wzięli udział w evencie gry Episodes from Liberty City, który odbył się w środę 20 października na platformie Games for Windows Live - nieważne, czy graliście z nami lub przeciw nam, dyskutowaliście o grze na czacie czy oglądaliście przekaz na żywo. (...) Nasz event miasta Liberty City rozpoczęliśmy dodatkiem The Lost and Damned, trybem "Team Deathmatch", rozegranym w więzieniu. Cała rzecz rozpoczęła się, gdy PihtoDed przebiegł po górnej kładce, używając wysokości aby ściągnąć naszych GwRockstar3 i GwRockstar4. Później, Alekc Holland i TouchedExpert wybiegli zza rogu spacerniaka tylko po to, aby zostać podziurawionymi przez GwRockstar1. Na końcu, PihtoDed, Alekc Holland, TouchedExpert i ich drużyna odnieśli krwawe zwycięstwo, zdobywając $4 783, zabijając 45 graczy i ginąc 20 razy. Następnym punktem imprezy były wyścigi - wybraliśmy trasę "Ramped Up" - gracze ścigali się samochodami przez trzy okrążenia. Podczas rozpoczęcia drugiego okrążenia, jimmyt1988 nieuważnie stanął obok swojego samochodu; próbował wsiąść z powrotem, gdy GwRockstar1 przyspieszył za nim i wgniótł go w jego samochód. Auć. Gdy wszystko już się dokonało, pierwsza nagroda powędrowała do gracza IvanGTAIV, który przejechał trzy okrążenia w czasie 4:17,62. Przed zmianą dodatku, zagraliśmy jeszcze w trybie "Lone Wolf Biker" w Bohan, z klasą broni "Powerful". Już podczas rozgrywki, taxidriver555 był ścigany praktycznie przez wszystkich graczy, robiąc wszystko, aby utrzymać się przy życiu jak najdłużej. Jego piękne manewry na nabrzeżu spowodowały, że GwRockstar2 wjechał prosto do wody. Na końcu, to właśnie taxidriver555 udowodnił, że był najlepszy - zdobył $876 w czasie 1:45,12. Po zakończeniu rozgrywki w The Lost and Damned, rozpoczęliśmy ją na nowo w The Ballad of Gay Tony. Pierwszym trybem gry był "Deathmatch", rozegrany w wesołym miasteczku na południu Broker. GwRockstar1 i IvanGTAIV przez długie chwile walczyli ze sobą (pokazuje to jeden ze screenów). Ostatecznie to IvanGTAIV zwyciężył z wynikiem 28-9. Następnie, rozegraliśmy kilka wyścigów - na trasie "Club Class" zwyciężył GUSSI111 w czasie 3:34,50 ($1 350). Następnie, odbyły się dwa wyścigi "GTA Races" - sprawnie kierując czołgami APC, pierwszy wyścig zwyciężył ISI Thuga, drugi zaś taxidriver555. W ostatnim wyścigu wieczoru, na trasie "Tar Mucked" zwyciężył FestenGTA4 w czasie 4:39,74. Gratulacje wszystkim. Zgodnie z długą tradycją eventów Social Clubu, ostatnim trybem wieczoru był "Free Mode" - jak zwykle, nie obeszło się bez wybuchów, strzelanin, Buzzardów i łodzi. Sytuację doskonale przedstawiają screeny. [[Plik:News (40).jpg|thumb|center|640px|''GwRockstar1'' dosłownie zgniata PENDULUM RULIT podczas wyścigu w The Lost and Damned.]] [[Plik:News (41).jpg|thumb|center|640px|''GwRockstar1'' skręca podczas wyścigu, ścigany przez kettavan i FlashGTA10, który przewrócił autobus na dwa koła.]] [[Plik:News (42).jpg|thumb|center|640px|''GwRockstar1'' strzela w stronę taxidriver555 podczas gamemodu "Lone Wolf Biker" w The Lost and Damned.]] [[Plik:News (43).jpg|thumb|center|640px|''GwRockstar1'' i ekipa (po lewej) strzelają w samochód PizzaPasta2000 (po prawej) podczas trybu "Free Mode".]] Oto lista wszystkich, którzy wzięli udział w tym evencie (niektórzy zostali przypadkowo pominięci): Nowy kalendarz eventów (październik-grudzień) 17 października 2010, 11:19 (dodane przez: Texel) Przedwczoraj, Rockstar Games udostępnił fanom serii nowy kalendarz eventów w rozgrywce multi-player. Ogółem, do końca roku gracze będą mogli wziąć udział w siedmiu eventach - dwóch związanych z serią GTA. Oto pełny rozkład eventów na okres październik-grudzień 2010. left|275px 20 października (środa), 23:00 - 2:00 /'EFLC' (PC) 28 października (czwartek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (PS3) 29 października (piątek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (Xbox 360) 11 listopada (czwartek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (Xbox 360) 19 listopada (piątek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'EFLC' (PS3) 3 grudnia (piątek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (PS3) 16 grudnia (czwartek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (Xbox 360)